Second Time Around
by spikes-slayer29590
Summary: Buffy gets sent back in time to the beginning of season six so she can change all the bad stuff that happened and be with the man she loves...SPUFFY!
1. Same time, different place

**DISCLAIMER:** I own none of the Buffy/angel characters or universe, that is Joss Whedon's magic and magnificent creation. Joss can I please have spike? Pretty pretty please with sugar on top?

**SUMMARY:** Buffy has a dream about Spike. Spike writes Buffy a letter and asks a friend to deliver it for him

**Chapter one: Same time, Different place**

"I mean it, I gotta do this" Spike said, putting his hand up to stop Buffy from arguing.

Spike and Buffy were in the hellmouth, the amulet that Spike was wearing had destroyed all of the turok-hans, and soon, it would destroy him as well.

Buffy wrapped her fingers around Spikes as their hands slowly began to burn.

Spike looked at their hands, then into Buffy's eyes.

"I love you" she told him softly.

They were three words that Spike had always wanted to hear from her. He had fought for his soul, fought to become a better man to earn her love.

"No you don't" he said "but thanks for saying it.

The earth beneath them trembled and their hands came apart.

"Go on now, go" he said to her

"No, I'm taking you with me" buffy said as she ripped of the amulet and dragged Spike to safety.

Once they were out, Buffy turned to Spike and looked into his shining blue eyes, she had done it, she had saved him.

"I do love you" she said "please don't leave me"

Spike put his hand up and cupped her cheek, "never pet, I'll always be right here with you? He told her with a smile.

Suddenly, everything around her started to fade away

"Spike" she yelled "SPIKE". She looked around, trying to figure out where she was, and then she realized, she was in her bed, in her bedroom, in Rome.

"I was just dreaming…again" Buffy said quietly.

She hadn't saved Spike, he had died saving the world, died as a champion, and he had left her all alone, something he said he would never do.

She looked over at the clock and saw that it was 1:53am. Usually she would be out patrolling, but now she wasn't the only slayer, she had no need to go out every night. She turned her bedside lamp on and opened the draw next to her. She pulled out silver lighter, Spike lighter

"I do love you" she whispered as tears rolled down her cheeks.

**--------------------------------SAME TIME: LOS ANGELES-----------------------------------**

Spike was alone in his room. He was sitting at his desk with a pen in his hand and bits of paper spread out in front of him. He wanted to sleep, but he couldn't. In a few days he would be fighting off the apocalypse with Angel, but he didn't care. There was only one thing on his mind, only one thing that he cared about: Buffy. He let out a small sigh and began to write.

After a while he put the pen down and put the now folded pieces of paper into a big yellow envelope. He opened the top draw of his desk and pulled out the amulet he was wearing that day in the hellmouth. He put it in the envelope and sealed it. He didn't know if Buffy would want the amulet or not, but if he sent it to her, at least she would know it was him. He put the envelope down and picked up the phone, dialling a number he now knew off by heart.

"Hello?" a tired voice answered on the other line

"Lorne, its Spike, I know it's late, but I need your help"

"Ok" Lorne agreed, "Give me a minute and I'll be up"

"Thanks mate" Spike said as he hung up the phone.

A few minutes later, Lorne knocked on Spikes door

"thanks for coming Lorne, um, come in and sit down" Spike said, noticing the purple, green and blue stripped dressing gown that Lorne was wearing and deciding it would be safer if he didn't laugh.

"What can I do for ya sweet cakes" Lorne asked, sitting down on the couch

"I know you're not going to be here, for the big fight, and I was wondering…" spike said as he picked up the envelope from the desk "…If I don't make it, will make sure Buffy gets this" he finished, handing the envelope to Lorne

"No one can know about it though, not blue, not Wes, not Gunn, not even peaches" Spike quickly added.

Lorne sat silently, staring at the envelope in his hands, Spike watched him-hoping.

"I'll make sure she gets it" Lorne told him, looking up.

Spike let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding

"Thankyou" he told Lorne sincerely "you have no idea what this means to me".

With that, Lorne said his goodnights to Spike and headed back to his room. Spike got into bed a few minutes later, he was thinking about Buffy, his sweet slayer, and it wasn't long before he was asleep.

* * *

**A/N:** i know this type of story has been done before, but i don't care...i had to do it my way. feed back is appreciated and constructive critisism is always welcome...just FYI, this will totally be a spuffy story!


	2. A gift from a stranger

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the Buffy/Angel universe or characters, they belong to Joss Whedon. 'There just so lovely, oh, I wish they were mine' to quote Anya!

**SUMMARY:** Lorne delivers Spike letter to Buffy

**AUTHORS NOTE:** I dedicate this story to slayer rock chick! Thanks for all your help and encouragement with this story…you rock!!!

**Chapter two: A gift from a stranger**

It had been a few weeks since Spike had written his letter to buffy. She had only just found out about Angels death, and although she was upset, it didn't hurt her as much as losing Spike. At the moment she was patrolling through one of the dark cemetary's in Rome, not far from her house. She had found out about Angels death from Giles, but no-one had known about Spike.

She continued walking absent-mindly, while twirling a stake between her fingers when she was knocked to the ground by a tall, cloaked figure. She quickly stood up again, ready to fight.

"relax sweet cakes" the figure said "I'm not here to fight, not big with the violence, I just came to give you this" he said as he handed her a yellow envelope

"what is it?" buffy asked him suspiciously

"that I can't tell you, all I know is that the person its from made me promise I'd give it to you, it was important to him that you get it, and now that you have, I'm going to go get me a sea breeze" he said, before walking off into the darkness of the cemetery.

Buffy stood still for a moment, staring at the envelope, still slightly shocked.

"Guess I'll go home and find out what this is" she thought out loud

When she got home, she decided to go up to her room and open the envelope straight away, rather than having a shower and getting changed, like she had originally decided to do. She sat on her bed and slowly opened the envelope, the amulet dropped out and she knew right away what it was. She picked it up and looked at it for a moment, before putting it down on her knee and reaching inside the envelope. She pulled out the letter, unfolded it and began to read

_Dearest Buffy,_

_If you're reading this letter it means I'm gone…again._

_I'm sorry that I left you, I know it's the one thing I said I'd never do._

_When I died at the Hellmouth, the powers that be brought me back and sent me to L.A with peaches._

_The first thing I wanted to do was come and find you, but I couldn't._

_I always used to tell you that you were a creature of the night and that you belonged in the darkness with me, but you don't you belong in the sunshine._

_You deserve the chance to have a normal life, and you can never have that with me around, I know it's not my choice to decide what you want, and I know I sound like Angel when he left you, but all I want is for you to be happy._

_I want you to know that I am sorry for everything I ever did to hurt you, If I could take it all back, you know I would._

_I wanted to come and see you so many times, but I had to stop myself._

_Hearing you tell me that you love me was the greatest thing in my unlife, even if it wasn't true. I just want to thank you for that._

_I love you, you know that I will always love you. I'm sorry_

_Goodbye my golden slayer,_

_Love always, Spike._

As she finished reading it, the tears that she had been holding back began to fall. He had been alive, he was brought back and he hadn't told her. Now she had to go through the pain of losing him all over again. She put the letter down and began to sob. Her tears fell onto the amulet that was still sitting on her knee, suddenly, it began to glow. The glowing light got brighter and brighter and the room began to spin. Then everything went pitch black. Buffy opened her eyes and tried to look around, but her vision was blurred, she blinked, trying to clear it, but it didn't help. She had no idea where she was, all she knew was that she was lying down on the ground. She put her hands out in front of her and pushed herself up so she was standing. Her legs were very weak, and although her vision was getting better, it was still slightly blurred.

Buffy turned around slowly, trying to figure out where she was. Then she stopped, standing still in her place. She stared at what was in front of her, unsure of weather or not it was real

"Mummy?" Buffy asked her, her voice barely a whisper

"Yes honey, it's me"

* * *

**A/N:** I hope this chapter was ok, what did you think of the letter? Please let me know…I'm addicted to reviews!!! I will update ASAP! 


	3. Talking to mummy

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the Bufy/Angel universe...much to my dissapointment. They belong to Joss Whedon and his brilliant mind

**SUMMARY:** Joyce tells Buffy why she was brought back

**AUTHRS NOTE:** Ok, when i wrote this chapter, i didn't have my dvd's with me, so i didn't put in the whole scooby conversation in. i didn't think ya'll would want to waste your time reading it again after watching it, but if you want me to add in the convo, just let me know and it can be arranged! Thanks heaps for the reviews...love 'em and keep 'em comming please!

**Chapter three: Talking to mummy**

Buffy stared at the person in front of her, Joyce, her mother.

She was wearing a long, white dress and there was a soft light all around her.

"where are we?" buffy asked, her voice was low and she sounded scared"we're in Sunnydale honey, the amulet that Spike gave you, sent you back in time to the day that you were resurrected"

"What?" buffy asked, still unsure weather or not it was really her mother.

She had already lived through this once; she couldn't go through all that pain again. Joyce seemed to have read her mind

"This is your chance to change things Buffy. When Spike sent you the amulet, he didn't know this would happen, everything that happened to you and your friends, you can change it. Stop what happened from happening again"

Buffy couldn't believe what she was hearing, she knew it was her mother, and she knew Joyce was telling her the truth

"This time around, I've made sure you don't have to dig out of your grave, I couldn't let you go through that again" Joyce told her.

Buffy looked down at her hands, they were bleeding. She was covered in dirt and was standing on her grave, but she was out.

"Thankyou mum" Buffy told her, incredibly grateful

"Good luck sweetie" Joyce said, and when buffy looked up again, her mother was gone.

Buffy took a deep breath, trying to get her head around everything, then, she heard a scream from somewhere in the distance

"Crap" she said aloud.

The demons that had attacked Sunnydale the night she was brought back were there, and that meant…"my friends".

Buffy gathered up all of her strength and ran to the place she knew her friends would be.

She got there and things were happening just like they had the first time, she had fought the demons and they had left town and she had saved her friends.

what happens next? she thought to herself Dawn. She began to run again. She knew where she had to go to find Dawn, she just wouldn't climb the tower again, wait at the bottom sure, that's simple enough, just have to remember everything that happened that night…this night…ugh, whatever

"Buffy?" she turned around and saw Dawn standing in front of her

"Dawn" she said, it was more of a statement than a question. They fell to their knee's hugging each other

"Buffy, it's really you" Dawn asked. Buffy didn't answer; she just continued to hug her sister.

They stayed there a while longer before heading home.

When the walked in the front door of 1630 Revello drive, Buffy looked around her house, looked at all of the things she thought she'd never see again: the photos, the furniture…everything. She walked around the house with Dawn following closely behind. They both walked into the bathroom. Buffy let Dawn clean her up, but she didn't say anything. She was waiting for something she knew would happen in a few minutes. It was a short amount of time, but it seemed like forever.

"Dawn" Buffy heard Spike call from the bottom of the steps. Dawn walked down and buffy waited a few minutes before following

"You, I could kill you" He yelled

it's really him she thought

"Spike" Dawn said

"No, I'm serious" spike cut her off "I could rip your head off one handed and drink from your brain stem"

"Spike, look"

Yeah, I've seen the bloody bot before, didn't think she'd patch up so…" he stopped.

He looked up at Buffy and realized it was really her. He just stood there, staring at her. Buffy walked down the rest of the steps and stood in front of Spike, they looked into each others eyes, not believing they had each other back. He continued looking into her eyes, and then he smelt blood

"Her hands" he said, speaking to Dawn but not taking his eyes off Buffy

"Yeah, I was gonna fix em up, I don't know how they got like that" she said

"I do, you had to dig out of your grave, didn't you"

"Yeah, that's what I had to do" she told him, looking down, it didn't hurt her to think of it anymore, but that didn't mean she wanted to.

Spike looked at Dawn "grab some supplies, mercurochrome, bandages"

Dawn walked into the kitchen and Spike took Buffy into the lounge room. He sat her down on the couch and he sat on the table directly in front of her. He took her hands into his, being as careful and as gentle as she remembered him being

"How long was I gone?"

"Hundred and forty seven days yesterday, hundred and forty eight today, 'cept today doesn't count does it?"

Buffy was going to put her hand up to his face and cup his cheek when…

"Is she here?" it was Willow's voice; she and the rest of the gang had just burst through the door. Spike put Buffy's hands down and walked out the door, she resisted the urge to go after him, deciding she would sneak out later.

Just as she remembered it, the gang started firing questions at her left, right and centre

"Guys, back off" dawn said

"She, she's right, we should just let Buffy tell us what she needs" Willow said, everyone went quiet, waiting for Buffy's reply

"I think I'm just going to go to bed, I'm kind of tired" Buffy told them, standing up

"sure, I mean, jet lag from hell's got to be, you know, jet lag from hell" Anya added

Buffy headed toward the staircase

"Buffy, be glad, we got you out" willow said.

Buffy didn't answer, she knew this time she would have to tell them the truth, but not now. She gave them the same, weak smile she had the first time, and headed up to bed.

"See, she's gonna be fine, she used to go to bed all the time" willow said, trying to convince the gang as well as herself.

Buffy layed in bed for a few hours, waiting for everyone to go to sleep. When she was sure everyone was in bed, she got out and got dressed. She was extremely nervous, she knew the first time she had visited him, she hadn't been this nervous

that's because the first time you didn't love him, and he was the one to get me back, now its me getting him back.

She quickly scribbled a note to Dawn and put it on the fridge, she didn't say where she was going, just that she'd be back later.

ok, here I go she thought to herself, before grabbing her jacket and heading towards Spikes crypt.

* * *

**A/N:** if you all like this chapter please let me know and i will post the next one one tomorow! 


	4. Being saved

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the buffy/angel universe tear it belongs to Joss Whedon...

**SUMMARY:** Basicly its the 'every night i save you' speech with a different ending

**AUTHORS NOTE:** I'm sorry for the delay, i know i said i'd update straight away, but i had already wrote this chapter and when i re-read it, i decided i didn't like it, so i decided i'd change it, and then a whole lot of other chapters came out and when i was going to post it, i realized it was 2am and thought i'd wait until today to do it...enjoy and let me know what you think!

**Chapter four: Being Saved**

When Buffy got to the cemetery, she stood at the door of Spikes crypt for a few minutes before gently pushing open the door and walking in.

Spike was down in the lower level of his crypt, pacing, when he reached out and punched the wall with his left hand. He pulled it out and saw it was covered in blood, and laughed.

He heard his crypt door open. He grabbed a knife and walked up the stairs. When he got there, he saw Buffy looking around.

"Buffy?" he asked, still not being able to believe he had her back

She turned around and looked at him

"You should be careful, never know what kind of villains got a knife to your back" he told her, she looked down and saw the knife he was holding, she also noticed that his hand was bleeding

"Your hand is hurt" she told him

"Hm, same to you"

"Right" she said, but this time she didn't put her hands behind her back, she didn't want to hide anything this time.

"Willow's getting pretty strong isn't she? Brining you back, it's hard to get a good nights death around here"

Buffy didn't say anything to reply, she knew she would have to do something about Willows over-use of magic, sooner rather than later, but not now.

"You can sit down, it's your furniture" he said, she sat down on his green chair

"You should see the downstairs to, it's quite posh"

I remember Buffy thought

"I do remember what I said, the promise, to protect her, if I had done that…even if I didn't make it…you wouldn't have had to jump. But I want you to know, I did save you, not when it counted of course, but…after that. Every night after that. I'd see it all again, I'd do something different, faster, more clever, you know? Dozens of times, lots of different ways, every night I save you" he finished.

Tears started to roll down her cheeks, Buffy remembered this conversation from the first time, but back then, it hadn't meant anything to her, but this time, it hurt, she knew what it was like to lose someone you loved and to save them every night in your dreams, she had done it when she lost Spike. He looked up, unsure of what to say and do next, when he saw her crying. He walked over to her and put his hand under her chin, gently lifting her head up to look into his eyes

"Sorry luv, I didn't mean to make you cry" he told her, mentally kicking himself for saying something so stupid to upset her

"Spike" Buffy said softly, so softly that any other person wouldn't have heard it

"You have saved me, I know you don't understand that now, but you have saved me" she stood up and wrapped her arms around him. Spike was shocked at first, but quickly wrapped his arms around her to.

He didn't mean to, but he started to cry, he was just so happy to have her back. He didn't care if she still hated him, or if she was betting him up, as long as she was alive.

but she's not beating me up, she's here, in my arms, holding me tight he thought

They both fell to the ground on their knees, arms still wrapped around each other; new tears began to form in Buffy's eyes as well.

She cried because she was happy to have Spike in her arms again, she never thought she'd get him back, but she had been given another chance, Spike had given her another chance, without even knowing it, he had saved her.

They stayed in each others arms for what felt like hours, until Spike calmed himself down and stopped crying. He pulled away from her and wiped his eyes, he was embarrassed about breaking down like that in front of her and absolutely terrified of what she would say next.

"Spike" buffy began

here it comes spike thought

"Thankyou" she told him, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek

ok, wasn't expecting that Spike thought

"Thankyou for always being here when I need you"

"I'll always be right here with you" he told her with a smile

Just like my dreams Buffy thought

"I'm sorry to say, but you're stuck with me, like it or not" He said

except in my dreams there was a definite lack of Spike sarcasm she smiled at him

"Good, um Spike, I, um, never mind" she stuttered

"What is it pet?"

"I can't sleep, can I stay here tonight?" Buffy asked, looking at the ground, praying to God he said yes

"Uh, sure pet, you can come down stairs, there's a bed there now"

Spike was more than shocked by Buffy's behaviour, but he wanted to do anything he could for her.

They walked downstairs and Buffy took her shoes and coat off and got into his bed, under the covers.

"Ok, you get some rest, I'll keep watch upstairs and you just call me if you need anything luv" he said, heading towards the ladder

"Wait" Buffy stopped him

ok, I know it's my first night back and all, I don't want to rush into anything, he's not ready to know I love him yet, but if he just holds me it wouldn't be rushing would it? she argued with herself

Spike turned around to face her, waiting to find out what she wanted

"Can you stay with me, just hold me until I fall asleep?" she asked him

"What?" he asked her, not sure if he had heard her right "are…are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure" she told him "please?"

Spike didn't say anything, he took his shoes off and removed his leather duster, and he walked over to the bed and got in.

Buffy snuggled into him right away, Spike had no idea what was going on. He was afraid to move, afraid to touch her in case he frightened her away. He heard her let out a small sigh and relaxed a little, he wrapped his arms around her and listening to her breathing even out…he knew she was asleep. He just laid there and held her, savouring the sound of her heartbeat and the feel of her breathing and it wasn't long before he to fell asleep.

They stayed in each others arms until morning when Buffy woke up. She felt the strong arms wrapped around her and she smiled to herself. She ran her fingers over his bare arm and Spike instinctively pulled her closer to him in his sleep. Buffy was perfectly content, she had thought about it and she knew what she had to do differently this time around. First, she would tell the gang about her being in heaven, get that out of the way, then she would sort things out with Spike, it would definitely be different this time, they would take things slowly and Buffy wouldn't hide how she felt about him, she knew everything would turn out alright. During the night she had thought about the fact that Spike no longer had his soul, but she decided it didn't matter to her, she knew Spike loved her, he had proven it to her many times.

She turned around in his arms so that she was facing him. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. She put her hand up to his face and began to trace around his features with the tips of her fingers. He was perfect, the cheekbones, the nose that she had punched so many times, the lips, the gorgeous blue eyes staring at her…

crap she thought as she pulled her hand away from his face. Spike looked down at her and started to pull away

"Where are you going?" She asked him, slightly disappointed

"Sorry luv, I didn't mean to stay here all night, I guess I fell asleep" he told her, hoping she didn't punch him in the nose

"Its fine, I wanted you here with me, but, that doesn't answer my question, where are you going?

"I just thought, you know, you wouldn't want me here now you were awake, I was half expecting a punch in the nose once you realized it was me who was holing you" he said

"Nope, I knew it was you, it was you I wanted here with me, and now that you mention it, I was thinking about laying off the nose for a while, I don't wanna do any permanent damage" she said with a smile.  
Spike let out a small chuckle "good to know pet" he said

Buffy looked down at her watch

"I have to get back home before dawn goes to school, can you meet me at the magic box after sunset? There's something I need to tell everyone"

"Sure pet, I'll be there" he said, watching her as she put on her shoes

"Good" Buffy walked up to him and kissed him lightly on the cheek "thanks for last night" she whispered in his ear

Before Spike could reply, she was up the ladder and out the door. He was standing completely still, touching his cheek where she had kissed him

did that just happen? he asked himself

yeah, it did, but it wont happen again, she probably wont come within ten feet of me now, but it was worth it, God I love her he thought

"Bloody hell" he said out loud "that was strange"

Buffy walked through the cemetery towards her house, today was the day she was going to tell her friends about her being in heaven

bloody hell, this is going to be hard she thought to herself, and then laughed out loud at her choice in words

I really have been around him to long, but I wouldn't have it any other way she thought


	5. It was heaven

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own any of the buffy characters or universe, they belong to Joss whedon**

**AUTHORS NOTE:** i am sorry it took me so long to update, the next chapter will be up sooner, i promise. Also, i know the movie Pirates of the Caribbean doesn't exactly fit the timeline but i love that movie so i thought i would use that. I am currently co-writing a story with **slayer rock chick** entitled **What You're waiting for**. its her account, check it out if you like and let us know what you think...and in case you were wondering, it is spuffy.

**Chapter Five: It Was Heaven**

Buffy walked in the front door of her house to be greeted by a worrying Dawn

"Buffy, where were you? Are you alright? I was worried about you" Dawn said with one, long breath

"Dawnie, I'm fine, I just went out because I couldn't sleep, and didn't you get my note?" Buffy asked her

"Yeah, I did, I was just scared that you had left again"

Buffy remembered how hard it had been for Dawn when she had been so cold and withdrawn the first time she came back

That's going to be different this time she thought as she wrapped her arms around her little sister, Dawn hugged her back

"I'm sorry I left Dawn, but it's what I had to do. I'm back now, and I promise I won't leave you again" buffy told her

"I know, I just got a bit wigged out when I found your note is all, If you want, I could spend the day with you, help you with the settling in again" she asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible

"Nice try sister, you're going to school" Buffy told her

"Oh well, it was worth a try, I'll see you tonight after school?"

"Sure, I have to go to The Magic Box for a bit, but when I get back, we can watch a movie together" Buffy said

"Great, it's so good to have you back, I missed you" Dawn told her

"I know, its good to be back, but if you don't leave now you're going to be late…GO!" Buffy said, pointing towards the still open door

"Ok, ok, I'm gone, I'll see you tonight, love you"

"Love you to Dawnie" Buffy replied. And with that, Dawn was out the front door and on her way to school.

Buffy walked upstairs, had a shower and went into her room to get dressed. As she was walking around her room, she began having second thoughts about telling her friends about heaven, and she started arguing with herself

"It's only my second day back, if I tell them today, they'll worry about me because I'm so ok about it, then they'll think something wiggy's going on…maybe it would be better if I told them another day? No, I have to tell them today, if I don't, it'll just make it harder in the future, and Spike will be there, so it will be ok, but then Xander will get all suspicious because I want Spike there, but they have to find out that I love him sooner or later, but I have to tell Spike that I love him first. Oh for crying out loud, I'll stick to the plan and tell them all about heaven today. It's better than standing here and arguing with myself like some crazy person" she finished. Buffy looked down and realized she was completely dressed

Ok then, must have done that on auto-pilot because I don't actually remember dressing myself…oh well, it looks ok She thought. She walked down stairs, out the front door, and headed towards The Magic Box.

When she got there, all of her friends were sitting around the table, as she walked in the door, all eyes turned to her

"Hey guys" she said, trying to sound as cheerful as possible

"Hey Buffy, are you ok? You weren't in this morning and we were worried about you" Willow said, standing up from her seat

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry about this morning, I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep, so I went out for a bit" Buffy said "guys, there's something I have to tell you though, I had a dream, the spell you used to bring me back created a demon, sort of a side effect, a price, it can possess people, and at the moment is big with the incorporeal-ness. We still have a day or two before it attacks, so in that time, I need Willow to find a spell to make it corporeal so I can kick its ass and the rest of us to be in research mode" she told them with a smile. She knew there was no reason to be hitting the books, but she needed something to do to pass the time until Spike arrived

"No worries, we can do that, did you say this all came form a prophecy dream?" Xander asked, while Willow went to gather books before taking her seat at the table again

"Yeah" Buffy said, it was the truth, just not exactly.

As buffy took a seat at the table with the rest of the gang, she looked around at her friends. This was the first time she had really had a chance to look at them all since coming back again. Xander, Willow, Anya and Tara, they were all here…and Xander had both eyes! She would be able to help them all this time, help Willow with her magic addiction, help Xander and Anya at their wedding, and stop Tara and Anya from dieing…she smiled to herself, things were going to work out this time, and they would all be happy.

After a while of unneeded research, Buffy looked at her watch, it was still a few hours until sunset and she was completely bored with the books. She and the gang hadn't really spoken much; she didn't want to say anything until Spike got there so she could get everything she needed to say off her chest.

"I think I've found the spell we're after" Willow said, handing Buffy a book, she looked over what was on the page and then handed it back to Willow

"Yup, that looks like the one, thanks Will" Buffy said

Just then Spike came rushing through the doors with a smoking blanket protecting him from the sun. He ripped it off and started stomping on it so it wouldn't catch alight. Buffy let out a small laugh and went over to shut the door

"Hey all" Spike greeted them after recovering from putting out the blanket, but no one took much notice of the fact that he was there

looks like things are different now she's back, they're all back to hating me now he thought to himself, feeling slightly upset, before realizing he didn't care, as long as she was back in his life.

Buffy walked up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder, he jumped slightly at the contact

"You know, the entire reason I said _after sunset _is so you wouldn't have to come running in wearing a smoking blanket" Buffy told him with a smile

"What cani say pet? I couldn't wait" he told her

"That's ok" she said with a sigh "it just means I have to say this sooner"

She turned to face her friends; she let out a long breath, trying to calm herself down. She moved her hands off Spikes shoulder and began to speak

"Guys, um, there's, um, there's something I wanted to tell you, about you bringing me back" she said as all of her friends turned to face her

"Sure buffy, but does the peroxided pest have to be here for this?" Xander asked

"Yes he does Xander, I asked him to be here, I needed you all here when I told you this" she said, trying to hide the slight annoyance in her voice

"That's right, the slayer wants me here" Spike said confidently, but, once again, nobody took any notice of him

"OK" Buffy started

She was extremely nervous this is going to be hard, but at least Spike is here with me she though, trying to resist the urge to grab a hold of his hand for support

"When, when you guys brought me back, you thought I was in hell" she told them, Willow smiled a little, expecting to hear a thankyou

"But, I wasn't" Willows smile faded and it was replaced with a look of fear

"I was in heaven" Buffy told them bluntly "I was happy, I was warm, I was loved, and I knew that everyone I cared about was ok. I don't blame you guys for doing what you did, there was no way you could have known where I was, but I had to tell you the truth, I couldn't lie to you all, tell you I was in hell. I couldn't pretend that I was ok. I didn't want to be brought back, I was finished, but you gave me the chance to live again, and that's what I'm going to do" she finished

Everyone was staring at her, open mouthed. Xander and Anya had a look of guilt and shock on their faces, and Willow had tears in her eyes, Tara had her arms around Willow, trying to comfort her.

"Buffy…I'm so sorry…I didn't mean…I didn't know" Willow stammered

"It's ok Willow; I know you didn't know I don't blame you. It's hard, but it'll get better, I'll deal. I just wanted you to know, I couldn't lie to you all" Buffy told her

"If, if there is anything we can do…God, I am so sorry" This time it was Xander who spoke

"it's ok, there's nothing that you can do besides doing what you were doing, It's not something that can be forgotten, but I just want to get on with my life, I just need you all to be here and be normal, be my friends" She told them, nobody said anything, they just nodded. After a short pause she quickly added

"I don't want Dawn to know just yet though, ok?"

"Ok" they all agreed in low voices, none of them able to look her in the eyes

"Good, um, I'm gonna go, I told Dawn I'd be home with her tonight" Buffy said, and before anyone could say anything she was out the back door.

Everyone sat still, not knowing what they could possibly say, suddenly, Spike slammed his fist into the corner of the wall, breaking the wood and making all of the others jump, he then walked out the back door and into the alley. When he got out there, he saw Buffy sitting on some crates

"Buffy? I though you were going home?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm going, I just wanted to be alone for a few minutes" she told him

"Oh, no worries, I'll be on my way then" he said, starting to walk away. The sun was setting, but it wasn't quite low enough for him to walk out into safely

"It's ok, I can be alone with you here" she said

"Thanks ever so" he walked over and sat down on a crate beside her

"Did you break anything?" she asked him. It took a second before Spike realized she was talking about him punching the wall

"Just a bit of the wall, I didn't realize you could hear that" he told her with a shy smile

"I didn't, your hand is bleeding" Spike looked down at his hand and saw that she was right

"So it is" he said, he hadn't even noticed, he was to angry at Buffy's _friends_ to care. Then sun had now completely set

"Come on, I'll take you home and get that cleaned up" Buffy said, standing up

"Its ok, it'll heal soon" Spike replied, also standing up

"Spike…shut up, you're coming home, I don't care if I have to drag you there myself" she said firmly

Spike didn't reply, he just smiled at her and started to walk beside her in the direction of her house.

A few minutes passed in silence, Spike wanted to say something but didn't want to upset her or make her cry again

Bugger it he though

"Buffy, if you need anything, if there's anything I can do, or if you're in pain"

"Spike" she cut him off

Bloody hell, I knew I shouldn't have opened my bloody mouth

"Yeah" he said, they had stopped walking now, and he was waiting for the blow

"I'll be ok, I don't need anything, as long as you're here with me" she said quietly, suddenly very interested in her shoes

"Ok, wait…what?" he asked, unsure if he had heard right, but hoping more than anything that he had

"You heard me, I need you here, you're like…my strength" she told him, they were now looking into each others eyes

"I'll always be here, you know that" Spike told her

"Good, now lets go inside and get your hand fixed up" she said. Spike looked around and realized they were standing out the front lawn of Buffy's house, she walked up and opened the door.

Spike stood still, he had no idea what was going on with her, but he didn't care, he would be here for her and give her whatever she needed…no matter what

"Come on" she called put from just inside the door. Spike walked up and also stepped inside the front door

"Go sit in the lounge, I'll grab the first aid kit and be right in" She told him

Spike didn't say anything, he just did what she said and got comfy on the couch, preoccupied by his own thoughts

I can't believe she is letting me so close to her, being so nice to me, it's probably just because I took care of Dawn…I can't believe those wankers took her out of heaven, why is she acting so ok about it?

At that moment Buffy walked into the room, holding the medical supplies and smiling slightly at Spike

She's my heaven Spike thought as he returned her smile

Buffy walked over to Spike and sat down beside him on the couch

"Dawns in the kitchen making hot chocolate, then we're going to watch a movie, want to stay?" she asked him

"Well, that depends, do you have those little marshmallows?" he asked her

"You know, you are the weirdest vampire I've ever met" she told him, Spike pretended to look insulted; Buffy just rolled her eyes at him

""we have the marshmallows"

"Then, I'll stay" he told her, both knowing that he would have stayed even if there were no marshmallows

"Wait…it's not a chick flick is it?" he asked, slightly concerned

"Oh come on, you watch Dawson's Creek AND Passions, how can you complain if it's a chick flick" she asked him

"Hey, those are good shows, and it's not about the movie, it's about the nibblet telling me how _'hot'_ the main actor is" Buffy just laughed and Dawn walked into the room carrying mugs of hot chocolate and marshmallows

"Don't even try to tell me Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom aren't total hotties" Dawn said, placing the mugs down on the table

"I take it we're watching Pirates of the Caribbean again?" Buffy asked

"You betcha" Dawn replied, taking a seat next to her sister on the couch and pressing play on the remote control. Buffy fixed up Spikes hand, more gently than he would have ever expected of her, and settled down to watch the movie. Dawn snuggled into her sister and fell asleep nearly straight away. About an hour into the movie, Buffy woke her up and Dawn decided to go to bed, leaving Buffy and Spike alone.

Spike was nervous, and extremely fidgety. Buffy noticed this and out her hand on his to stop the movements

"Calm down" she told him, firmly but nicely

"Sorry luv" he told her, right away settling down

"That's ok" she said through a yawn, Spike expected he to move away, or ask him to get off the couch, but she didn't, she stayed right where she was next to him, and rested her head on a pillow. Buffy didn't want to fall asleep, she wanted to stay awake and spend time with Spike, but she knew she wouldn't be able to fight sleep that much longer; and she was right.

When the movie was finished, Spike switched off the television; he walked back over to the couch and picked his slayer up in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck, snuggling into him and let out a sigh of contentment.

Spike took her upstairs and placed her down gently on the bed, he carefully pulled off her shoes one by one and pulled the comforter up from the bottom of the bed to cover her, she immediately wrapped herself up in it and Spike smiled. He knew he shouldn't do it, but he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her forehead

"I love you" he whispered in her ear, he then walked downstairs, locked up the house and headed towards his crypt.

When Buffy heard him, she made sure he was really gone before she answered him

"I love you to" she whispered to the empty room. Soon, sleep claimed her once again; she was able to sleep peacefully, dreaming of her Spike.


	6. Miracles

**Disclaimer:** i do not own any of the Buffy cahracters or universe, as much a i would love to own Spike (hmm, good thoughts) They belong to Joss whedon and his own wonderfully creative mine

**Authors note:** Sorry it took me so long to update, i hit a major brick wall and have only just been able to jump over it...next update wont take as long, promise. I know this chapter suck, but please review anyway

**

* * *

****Chapter six: Miracles**

Buffy awoke feeling well rested, refreshed and full of energy. As before, the demon/ghost that had been created by her resurrection had made an appearance, but, thanks to Willows spell, it was made corporeal and quickly slain. The trio was running late and hadn't made themselves known yet, but Buffy had decided this was a good thing, the more time she had to fins them the better. At the moment, it was night time and Buffy was sitting at the table in the Magic Box, the rest of the gang was there also. Buffy noticed that they were all acting a little stand-offish towards her and none of them had mentioned their previous discussion of heaven. Buffy didn't mind though, she knew they were just trying to deal and they'd be back to normal in no time.

She had one of the many demon books in her hands, casually flipping through the pages and looking at the pictures. She was unable to concentrate though, her mind kept wandering to the fact that today was the day that Giles returned home and she was counting the minutes before he walked in the shop door.

She knew the first time she had came back she had used him as a shoulder to lean on, a way out of having to deal with her life and all the responsibilities that came with it because she knew he would take care of everything for her, but, eventually he had left, leaving her alone to stand on her own two feet, but not this time, this time she would be strong and he would stay with her, she knew it. Buffy was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of the bell on the shop door ringing, she turned around to see Giles standing in the doorway, she got up from her chair and began to walk over to him, he dropped his bags and did the same. They met in the middle

"Oh God, Buffy" Giles said, not sure if his 'daughter' was really back or not, they wrapped their arms around each other for a hug, Buffy closing her eyes and holding on to him tightly

"You're alive, you're here…and you're still remarkably strong" he told her

"Huh?" Buffy asked before realizing she was crushing him again "oh, sorry"

"Willow told me, but I didn't let myself believe it" he said, still staring at her in awe while the others stood around and watched them, small smiles on all of their faces

"Its…you're" Giles began, lost for words

"A miracle" Buffy finished for him

"Yes, but then again, I always thought so" he told her, cupping her cheek and rubbing her hair gently. Buffy leaned in for another hug, although she held on a little looser this time so he was able to breath, and she was able to stay in the arms of her watcher/father for just a little longer. After the hug had ended and Giles had greeted the other members of the gang, him and Buffy walked into the training room to talk

"So" Giles said, still unsure of what exactly to say, Buffy picked up on this and decided to help her out

"I can start, so, how was England?" she asked "how was…life?"

"I'm not really sure how to answer that. Well I arrived home, I, uh, met with the council" he began

"Always a good time" Buffy added sarcastically

"Yes" Giles agreed "otherwise. There's nothing else to report. I um, kept a flat in Bath; I …met with a few old friends, and almost made a new one, which I think is statistically impossible for a man of my age"

"And now you're back" Buffy said with confidence in her voice

"Yes"

"Wow, Giles are you miserable about it or just really British" she asked

"I'm not going to lie to you Buffy" He said, taking his glasses off and beginning to clean them "leaving Sunnydale was difficult, and coming back is…" he faltered to find words

"I'm guessing the word is inconvenient?" Buffy added for him sadly

"No…bewildering?" Giles stated "and how are you? Really? you look tired" he told her

"me, nah, fine" she said "I mean, yeah, sleeping's hard, but just because of the whole waking up in a box thing, so maybe waking up's the problem-but only for a second. I sleep ok, great even, except, you know, the dreams" she told him before continuing "Giles, I wasn't in hell, I was in heaven, the took me out of heaven" Buffy said "but, it wasn't their fault, they didn't know until I told them" Buffy added quickly, noticing the glint of anger in Giles' eyes

"Buffy, how can you be ok about this?" he asked, amazed

"It's hard, but I'm dealing, I just want to get on with my life" she told him

"I understand, you seem to be doing incredibly well under the circumstances, I'm so proud of you" he told her truthfully

"Thankyou Giles" she said hugging him again "thankyou so much"

Buffy was sitting on her back porch, they had returned home from the Magic Box and Buffy had made the bed on the couch up for Giles and had had a talk with him, now she was waiting for what she knew would happen next

"Giles, you have a good talk with Buffy?" Willow asked as Giles entered the kitchen

"Yes, now she's back…from heaven" Giles said, not being able to look at Willow

"She…she told you?" Willow asked, wondering why she had expected her not to tell him

"You're a very stupid girl; do you have any idea of what you've done? The forces you've harnessed, the lines you've crossed? Of everyone here, you were the person I trusted the most to respect the forces of nature. Think of what you've done to Buffy, what you've taken her away from" Giles said

"I know I was stupid, I'm sorry, I can't say anything else, I can't change what happened, I am so sorry" Willow said through sobs.

Giles expression softened a little and he took the witch into his arms for a reassuring, it'll-all-be-ok hug

_This happened differently this time…I guess that's a good thing _Buffy thought

"Spike, wait out here for a second and then we'll patrol" she said, although no one could be seen

Spike stepped out of the shadows and crushed his cigarette with his boot

"No worries pet, how'd you know I was here?" he asked curiously

"I just did" she told him before walking into the kitchen

"Guys-don't fight" Buffy said as Giles and Willow pulled away from their hug and turned to look at her

"Giles, I know you're worried about me, but I'm fine, really and Willow, I know you're sorry, I know you wouldn't have brought me back if you knew where I was"

Willow opened her mouth to speak, but unable to find words, she closed it again and jut nodded

"I think that maybe you should cut back on the magic for a little while though" Buffy told her calmly

"Yes, I agree" Giles cut in

"But, why?" Willow asked

"Because the magic's you used to bring me back are very powerful, I want you to be careful, tone down your use of magic for a while, please Willow, for me?" Buffy said

"Ok" Willow agreed

They all hugged each other goodnight before Buffy returned outside to parol with Spike

"You ready?" she asked him

"Sure am luv, what was all that about?" he asked as they started walking towards the cemetery

"You know, just stopping a potential problem before it gets out of hand"

"Uh-huh, so how are you going, really?" Spike asked, concern evident in his voice

"Spike, I'm doing ok, I promise" she told him and he knew she was telling the truth

"Good, I'm glad to hear it; you really are a miracle you know?"

"So I hear" she said with a smile.

They walked the rest of the way in comfortable silence, each one content to be in the presence of the other.

**

* * *

****A/N: **If you are a spuffy fan, please check out the story i am co-writing with my firend** slayer rock chick,** the story is called **what you're waiting for** and it's in her name...thanksIf you are a spuffy fan, please check out the story i am co-writing with my firend the story is called and it's in her name...thanks 


	7. Finished Baking

**Diclaimer; i do not own any of the buffy/angel characters or universe or anything, it all belongs to Joss whedon sniffs**

**a/n; ok , here is chapter seven, sorry it has taken a while to update, but i hit a brick wall, i had NO IDEA what to write, then suddenly, writers block is gone and i am up until five in the morning writing!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, i will definitely enjoy writing the next ones...more spuffy soon! **

**Thanks to all of you who have left reviews, it is very motivating and just gives me the warm, fuzzy feelings inside...Luv to you all, and if i could give James Marsters to you as a thank you present, i would...but unfortunately, he is mine...ALL MINE!  
Ok, getting scary...please readn and review!**

* * *

**Chapter seven: Finished baking **

Buffy returned home after patrolling with Spike, it had been a slow night and they had only dusted a few vamps, but she didn't care, more time with Spike and less vamps around was definitely of the good. She found the house quiet and everyone was asleep except for Willow who was sitting at the kitchen bench

"Couldn't sleep huh?" Buffy asked, sitting down directly opposite her

"Not exactly" was the witches only reply

"Listen Will, I know what Giles said upset you, but he didn't mean it, he's just worried about me…and you to in fact" Buffy told her, trying to cheer her up

"I know he didn't mean it, he told me that and apologized to me"

"Then, what's wrong?" Buffy asked, interested

"I don't deserve to be forgiven, what I did to you, what I must've taken you away from, Buffy, I know I've told you this, and it doesn't really make a difference, but I am sorry" Willow told her

"I know you are Will, and I forgive you" Buffy said, standing up off her chair and giving Willow a hug which she gladly returned

"Now, no more mentioning of this, ok? I want things to go back to how they were between us" buffy told her

"Ok" Willow said, pulling away from Buffy

"Promise?" Buffy asked, wanting to make sure

"Promise."

"Good, now, I'm going to bed, patrolling kind of wiped me out"

"No worries, I'll see you in the morning?" Willow asked

"You bet, Goodnight." Buffy replied, heading upstairs

"Night Buffy."

Buffy walked upstairs, got changed and got into bed. It took her a long while to fall asleep, and when she finally did, she didn't sleep well.

She was really not looking forward to tomorrow and the one thing she knew was going to happen: Angel's phone call.

Buffy awoke to the sound of an alarm clock going off, she turned and hit the top of it, stopping the sound but also breaking it into a lot of little pieces. She groaned, stretched and dragged herself out of bed. She got Dawn off to school then had a nice, hot, relaxing shower which had succeeded in waking her up. Now, she was sitting at the dinning room table with Anya and Giles. Anya was talking about something involving money and Buffy's unpaid bills and Giles was talking to Buffy, who, unfortunately had not been listening. Giles had picked up on this and let out a slightly irritated sigh.

"Buffy, have you heard a single word that I've said?" he asked

"Yes" Buffy said, then at Giles questioning look, she sighed "well, ok, I haven't. I'm sorry Giles, I've just been a little dis…" she was cut off by the sound of the phone ringing "…tracted, I'll be right back" she told him, before going to answer the phone.

After a few minutes, she returned to Willow and Giles

"Buffy, what is it, what's the matter?" Giles asked, seeing the slightly worried expression on his slayers face.

"Angel. He wants to see me, I have to see him" She told them before grabbing her coat and heading out the door without another word.

"Well, that was strange" Anya commented, and was rewarded with complete silence.

On her way to meet Angel, Buffy had thought about what she was going to say, she had to tell him that she had moved on and had fallen in love with someone else, although she was definitely sure she wasn't going to mention who that someone was.

'_Ok, no matter what happens or how awkward things get, there will most definitely, absolutely be no cookie dough analogies' _she thought to herself

When the taxi she was driving in stopped, she looked out of the window and saw Angel leaning against his car waiting for her. She paid the driver, got out of the car and walked over to him, he put his arms around her immediately but strangely enough, the was no awkward feeling that she usually got from being around him

'_Guess coz I'm not in love with him anymore' _she thought, gladly returning his hug

"Oh God, Buffy, I'm so glad you're back, I never thought I'd see you again" Angel told her, pulling away so he could look at her

"Thankyou, I'm glad I'm back to" she told him truthfully, he leaned in to kiss her but she gracefully dodged it and he ended up grazing her cheek. He gave her a confused, somewhat hurt look before shrugging it off and continuing with his line of questioning.

"How are you doing? Are you ok?" he asked her

"I'm fine Angel, really, 100 good"

"I'm glad" he said with a slight smile

A few minutes passed in what was an uncomfortable silence for Buffy, she knew what she had to say, but had no idea how to say it, she was getting more nervous about how he would take the news by the second and when she opened her mouth, she couldn't stop the words from coming out

"Angel, I'm finished backing" she blurted out in a rushed voice before slapping herself in the head after realizing what she had said

'_I thought we had agreed to stay away from the whole cookie thing? _Stupid_ brain' _she mentally scolded herself, Angel was just staring at her

"Um, what?" he asked confused

Buffy sighed; she started with the whole cookie thing, _AGAIN_, may as well finish it

"Angel, when we were together, I loved you, more than anything, you were everything to me and when you left me, it hurt so much, but I continued to love you for a long time after that. You were the first person I ever loved, and you know I'll always love you in that way, but back then, I was cookie dough, I wasn't ready to settle down and think about the future, I wasn't sure I was even going to have a future, let alone what I wanted to have in it. At the time, all I wanted was you and when you left, it hurt" Buffy told him, Angel tried to interrupt but Buffy quickly continued "I get why you did it, I did then to, but it didn't make it hurt any less" Angel nodded his head in understanding

"And now, are you still, um, dough?" Angel asked, Buffy smiled at the look on his face at having to use the cookie analogy

"No, I'm not dough anymore, I've finally finished baking, it took a while and I had to go through a lot of stuff to realize it, but I've found the person I love and he loves me more than anything and I'm going to make it work this time" She told him, confidence and determination evident in her voice

"You know I love you Buffy and I always will, but I'm glad that you've found someone who you want to spend your life with, you deserve it and you really look happy" he told her, giving her another hug

"I am happy Angel, really happy"

"Good, just as long as he never hurts you, he's in my good book" He told her, Buffy doubted he would be as understanding if he knew the person she was referring to was Spike, but she didn't care, she leant forward to give him another hug

"Thankyou Angel, that really means a lot to me" she whispered

"You're welcome" he told her

They spent the rest of the night together, laughing, talking and reminiscing about old times. Buffy was really happy that they could be friends and act this way without any weirdness between them. As the sun got close to rising, they said goodbye and Angel headed home as did Buffy. She went straight home feeling like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders and couldn't wait to see Spike.

She decided to bypass the chicken shop and headed straight home instead.

Buffy walked in the back door, chicken free, and just as before, Giles, Tara, Willow and Dawn were sitting on the table just finishing dinner.

"Hey guys, I'm home, how was dinner?" Buffy asked, pointing to the empty plates on the table

"It was good, we're sorry, we didn't know when you'd be back" Tara apologized

"That's ok, no big deal, I'll just get something out of the fridge later" Buffy told them, sitting down at the table

"So…?" Dawn began in anticipation

"What so?" Buffy asked, although she already knew what was coming

"So, how was it? Seeing Angel, him seeing you? Was it weird?" she asked, looking sympathetic

"Um, it was, good actually, we talked about some stuff, but that's in the past and if you guys don't mind, I'd rather keep this one to myself" she told them

"Sure, whatever" Dawn said, shrugging it off, but Buffy had seen the look of hurt she had tried to hide

"Buffy, there was some discussion in your absence about, um, what you're going to do now, your plans" Giles said as he handed serviettes out to everyone

"Oh, um, I've been giving that a lot of thought actually" she said

"You have?" Giles said, sounding proud

"Yeah, I figure, I'm going to need money, and it's to late for late registrations at college, so I've been thinking that I would try and get a job" she told them_ 'anywhere but the double meat palace'_ she added silently

"That's a splendid idea Buffy; we could always use extra help at The Magic Box, if you're interested" Giles said

"No" Buffy replied, way to quickly, but worrying she may have offended Giles, quickly back tracked "I just mean, I thought I would try and get something on my own, you know, do the independent thing, not that I don't appreciate the offer though"

"That's quite alright, I understand, but, if you are unable to find something, there will always be a spot for you" Giles said

"Thanks Giles, I'll keep that in mind"

Buffy had helped to clear the table and clean up the dinner dishes and the group had sat around for a while talking, mainly about where Buffy was going to apply for a job.

Willow and Tara had gone off to bed and Giles had decided to 'retire' as he so brutishly put it, and now Buffy and Dawn were the only ones awake, sitting on the couch together and watching television.

"Dawnie?" Buffy asked

"Hm?"

"It's getting late, you should be going to bed soon" Buffy told her, Dawn sighed and tried to suppress a yawn

"Yeah, you're right, Goodnight" she said, leaning over to kiss Buffy on the cheek

"Hey, I'll come up with you, I want to sit with you and tell you about what happened with Angel" Buffy told her

"What? I thought you said you wanted to keep this one to yourself?" Dawn asked shocked

"I don't want the others to know, it's kind of personal, but I don't mind telling you, I want you to know stuff" Buffy told her, relishing the bright smile that appeared on Dawns face

"Really?" Dawn asked, bouncing up and down on her seat

"Really" Buffy confirmed "You're my sister and I want to share things with you, now come on and we'll go up stairs"

Dawn jumped up from her position on the couch, all previous tiredness forgotten and bounded up the stairs, Buffy trailing closely behind.

They sat together on Dawns bed, Dawn tucked nice and snugly under the covers and Buffy sitting on the end with her legs crossed and hands in her lap.

"So, what happened?" Dawn asked, Buffy smiled at her enthusiasm, she knew she would make things good between her and Dawn this time round, she would pay more attention to her and Dawn wouldn't feel as shut off from the group as she had last time

"Well" Buffy began, taking a deep breath "When I got there, he was already there, I got out of the taxi and we hugged each other, he sort of went to kiss me but I dodged it" Buffy told her

"Why?" Dawn asked, confused

"Would you let me tell the story?" Buffy asked, smiling as Dawn did the 'zip lip' motion and continued

"I turned my head and he kissed my cheek, it just didn't feel right kissing him anymore, you know?" Buffy asked, Dawn nodded that, yes, she did know but refrained from saying anything

"We just talked and stuff, I told him that even though some part of me will always care for him, I've moved on from the relationship we had, it was good though, he understands and is happy that I'm happy and it wasn't as awkward as it usually was" Buffy finished

"Are you finished?" Dawn asked, Buffy nodded

"Can I talk now?" again, Buffy nodded

"Oh my Gosh, Buffy, I'm happy for you, I liked Angel and everything, but he hurt you so much, I'm glad that you've finally moved on and put that behind you, it'll do you good" Dawn told her, Buffy was amazed at how grown up and wise her sister had become, although last time she really hadn't taken any notice, she had been to wrapped up in herself to notice her sister _Not this time_ Buffy vowed, this time she would take time to make time for Dawn

"Now you'll be able to go into a new relationship completely free with no past problems to continue haunting you" Dawn told her "Anyone in mind?" Dawn asked teasingly, Buffy blushed and decided it was time for her to leave

"Goodnight Dawn" Buffy said, getting gup from the bed

"Night Buffy" Dawn giggled

"Hey Dawn, will you be ok here with Willow and Tara? I just want to go out for a little while and see Spike…about patrolling" Buffy asked

"Sure" Dawn said, burying in deep under the covers, Buffy was about to walk out the door when her sisters head shot up from under the covers, a shocked looked on her face

"OH MY GOD!" Dawn exclaimed

"What?" Buffy asked cautiously

"It's Spike" Dawn said

"Its Spike what?"

"Spike, the guy…the new relationship guy…it's him isn't it?" Dawn asked, and without giving Buffy a chance to answer, continued on her rant

"You two have been kind of close since you got back, patrolling together, and even you have to admit, you don't seem to hate him as much as you did, it's him, am I right?" Dawn asked, Buffy sighed and chewed her lip

"What gave you that idea?" She asked

"It is him, I knew it" Dawn said

"Dawn, ok, yes, I have been, friends with Spike of late, but you can't say anything to anyone ok? Least of all him" Buffy warned her

"Buffy has a crush" Dawn sing-songed, Buffy rolled her eyes; she knew Dawn was happy and wouldn't say anything to anyone

"Goodnight Dawn" Buffy said, rolling her eyes again and leaving the room and Dawns annoying singing behind.

Buffy knocked lightly on Spikes crypt door and walked in, it was late, so she didn't know if he was still awake.

She walked in and noticed that there were still a few candles burning low, but there was no Spike around. Deciding he must be in the lower level of the crypt, she lifted the door and descended the steps.

Spike was lying on his back on his bed with the sheet draped oh so low on his hips. Buffy's mouth went suddenly dry and she found herself remembering just how well she knew that delicious body of his. When her and Spike were together, Buffy didn't make a habit of worrying about his pleasure to often, just in case he mistook it for a sign of affection, but when she did bother to learn the pleasure spots on his body, she did a damn good job at doing it!

He looked so peaceful in his sleep, so innocent, and Buffy really didn't want to disturb him. She walked over and stood beside his bed and leaned down to lightly kiss his forehead. She began to walk away when she heard him growl in his sleep. She walked over, standing close to him again and he growled once more before awakening and sitting up in bed. He seemed confused for a moment before he noticed Buffy's presence.

"Buffy, what are you going here?" he questioned

"Uh, I, I just wanted to come and see you, but I came down and you were asleep so I was gonna go" she explained lamely _'Yeah, I so wasn't ogling you in your sleep_ she denied silently

"What's with all the growling? Were you dreaming?" she asked him, sitting down on his bed next to him, he scooted away nervously and raised the sheet to cover more of his body

"No, you, uh, you smell like peaches" he told her, head down and not looking at her

"But I haven't had any peaches" Buffy replied confused, at that, Spike chuckled and looked up

"That's good to know pet, but I was talking about your sweetie bear" He told her receiving another confused looked telling him she had no idea what he was talking about, he sighed "Angel" he told her, flinching slightly at the name. Buffy's eyes widened, she had forgotten about the gross vampire smelling thing _Oh No_ was Buffy's first thought

"Uh, yeah, he called and I just got back from going to see him" She told him carefully

"Right, well I hope you had fun" Spike said shortly

"Nothing happened, Spike" she told him "we talked about some stuff and we've both moved on, that's all that happened, I swear" she promised him, he turned to look at her then, head tilted to the side in a way that only Spike could do

"Why are you telling me this?" he almost whispered

"Because I want you to know that there is nothing between me and Angel anymore." she shrugged, hoping he got the point she was trying to get across. Spike just nodded, unsure of what he could say.

They sat there in silence for a few more moments before Buffy finally decided to speak up.

"Spike, I know I haven't been the nicest person in the world to you, but I want us to try and be friends, can I be your friend?" she asked him timidly. Spikes mouth opened and closed in a perfect impersonation of a fish. This was it; this was the crumb he had asked for last year when he had first confessed his love for her. His eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion; did she really want to be his friend? Or was she just playing him? Making him think she was serious before coming out and saying he should no better, that she could never feel something for him.

Buffy must have sensed his inner battle, last time, before she had kissed him, they had been friends and he had been fine with that, but she had never voiced the fact that they were friends, it must have come as a shock for him this time.

"I'm serious Spike, if you don't want to be my friend that's ok, but I want to be friends with you" she told him honestly

"Ok, I can be your friend" Spike told her, it was a start at least. Buffy smiled, one of those big, bright, make you weak in the knees kind of smiles that Spike thought would never be directed at him and he found himself smiling back at her.

"I'll go and let you get some sleep" Buffy told him, rising from her position on his bed, any other time he would've asked her to stay, but it was late and he knew she was tired, so he let her go with the promise that they would patrol together tomorrow.

Spike flopped back down onto his bed and flung his arm over his eyes. When he woke up to find Buffy in his room, the broody ones scent covering her, he had no idea what her visit had in store for him. She had given him her friendship, which was more than he ever expected from her, although he doubted it would ever evolve into anything more.

He had her friendship and he was happy with that.

Buffy was walking home. She felt happy and free. Not only had she cleared things up with Angel and Dawn, but she had made her first step in coming closer to Spike. It wasn't a full relationship yet, but they were friends, and that was a start, more would come later.


	8. Taking Down the Trio

**Disclaimer; I do not own anything, it belongs all to joss :(**

**(Giles voice) previously on buffy the vampire slayer**

Buffy went to see angel and told him she had moved on. she then returned home and filled dawn in. she went to see spike, who could smell angel and got angry. Buffy told him that angel means nothing anymore, and that she wants to be friends with spike. He agreed and the made a step forward…

**Chapter eight: taking down the trio**

Buffy met Spike at his crypt the following evening for patrol, just as promised. For a moment he had seemed surprised by the fact that she had arrived, but he had recovered quickly and they were now walking side by side through Spike's cemetery. An uncomfortable silence loomed between them, and this worried Buffy. She could tell he was nervous and unsure of himself and their newfound friendship, but after the progress they had made last night the last thing Buffy wanted was for them to slip back into uncertainty. She chewed her lip for a moment before making a decision and deciding to take a drastic step.

Spike was walking beside Buffy, a surreal feeling overtaking him; he couldn't believe they were here. He was aware of the silence between them but was unsure of how to break it, usually he would attempt to lighten the mood with a witty comment or a sarcastic remark, but he didn't think it would be appropriate at the moment. Truth be told, Spike was scared. _No _he amended _not scared, terrified. _He was absolutely terrified that he would say something to anger Buffy and make her take back her offer of friendship from the previous nights. Lost in thought, Spike was brought crashing back to earth as he felt Buffy's hand grab his. He looked down to see their hands holding one another's and watched as Buffy entwined her fingers with his. He looked up at her confused

"Buffy…?" he asked confused. She answered him with a shrug of her shoulders and squeezed his hand slightly tighter.

"What…?" Spike was in shock and could only manage one word at a time. Buffy noticed this and tried her hardest not to giggle at the look of astonishment on his face

"There doesn't seem to be much out tonight" Buffy commented, ignoring Spike's continued look of shock and stuttered half questions

"although I'm not complaining" she continued "It's nice to have a peaceful night to spend time with a friend" at that, Spikes shock seemed to dissipate and a brilliant smile lit up his entire face, the kind of smile that Buffy rarely saw but in that moment, decided she would do anything she could to make it a regular occurrence.

"Well pet, we may as well finish up a quick sweep and head back to the crypt. Maybe we could play cards or something?" Spike suggested, becoming bolder by Buffy's seemingly random move. In actual fact, this is what she had intended by grabbing his hand

"Yeah, sounds good to me" She said, and Spikes smile seemed to get just that much brighter. The travelled through the cemetery and finished patrol as planned, and headed for the crypt.

* * *

Buffy and Spike sat on the sarcophagus in his crypt, a deck of cards spread out between them. Spike had decided it would be fun to teach her to play poker, and idea that Buffy readily agreed to. When she had first come back, Spike had taught her how to play, but she could still never beat him. This time she had an advantage. Not only did she know how to play, she had gotten pretty damn good at it, and Spike didn't have a clue. _It's not cheating _Buffy told herself _its simply payback time. _An almost evil, sneaky smile graced her face, one that she quickly masked with her 'poker face' before Spike saw it. She watched as he dealt out the cards and got ready to play.

"Now pet, you start of with five cards, ok?" he told her in his 'instructor voice' Buffy nodded to show that she understood

"And you try and make something of them, say a pair or three of a kind" he continued, telling her all of the instructions of the game. Buffy listened intently, throwing in some questions to clarify certain rules in order to make her lack of knowledge believable. They played a few slow games with Spike explaining things as they went. All of which Buffy deliberately lost. Now it was time to get serious. She threw her cards down and played beautifully, winning three straight hands, spike looked at her in shock

"How, but…how?" he asked. Buffy smiled the same sneaky smile as before, pretending to be nonchalant she replied,

"I guess I just had a good teacher" she told him. Next thing she knew, Spike was on her, checking up her jumper sleeves and in her pockets

"Spike! What are you doing?" she laughed as he continued to search her

"I'm lookin' for cards" he told her "there is no way you could 'ave won like that without cheatin'" he told her. Buffy's expression turned serious

"What? You think just because I bet you, that I must have cheated? Gee Spike, its nice to know you think that highly of me" she snapped at him. Spikes eyes widened

"Buffy, luv, I didn't mean it like that, I was just messing around, you played good, I know you didn't cheat" he said in a rush. Buffy maintained her angry expression for a few more minutes before breaking out into laughter. Spike was confused for a moment before catching on to what she was doing

"Oh you're evil" he told her, hiding his own smile, Buffy continued laughing

"What can I tell you baby? I've always been bad" se quoted him, and that look of love shone in Spikes eyes, and the fact that something so simple as remembering his words had meant so much caused her knees to go weak. She smiled at him, happy in the direction they were heading.

They continued playing around and laughing for hours until it was time for Buffy to leave. They both didn't want their time to end, after things had been going so well, but Buffy knew there was something else she had to do. They stood at the door of his crypt together, buffy on the outside of the threshold.

"Thanks for patrolling with me Spike" she told him

"No worries pet, although we didn't exactly _patrol_ I'm willing to help out anytime you need me" he told her

"I know. Thank you Spike" she told him sincerely. She leaned up and placed a chaste kiss on his check and turned and left, not looking back to see the smile on his face, although she knew it would be there. Spike placed his hand on his check where she kissed him. _Oh yeah, 'friends' is definitely a good start _he thought to himself, before heading back into the crypt.

* * *

The next morning, Buffy awoke to find Willow sitting on the kitchen table, working on her laptop. She asked if Dawn had gotten off to school ok, and then decided to sit down with Willow.

"Working on a school project?" Buffy asked as a way to start conversation

"No, I'm looking up different forms of magic and stuff" Willow told her vaguely. Buffy raised one of her eyebrows, looking directly at Willow.

"I thought we agreed that you would take it easy on the magic for a while Will?" Buffy wondered

"Oh yeah, I'm not _doing_ magic, just _reading_ magic" Willow told her. Buffy didn't believe her, but let the subject drop for now. Apparently the other night hadn't been the end of Willow's magic problems. _One problem at a time_ Buffy thought

"Hey will, can you do me a favour?"

"Sure" willow replied, finally turning her attention from the computer screen to Buffy

"I need you to look up some guys for me" she told her "Warren, the buffy-bot maker, and Jonathan from high-school, they're in Sunnydale somewhere, but I need an address"

"Why, what's up?" Willow asked

"I think they're up to no good. Slayer dream" Buffy told her. She already knew where the trio was residing, but she thought if she requested help in tracking them down, it may seem less suspicious. It didn't prove to be time consuming as Willow had the address up on her screen within a matter of minutes

"Buffy, are you sure about this?" Willow asked her.

"Pretty sure Will, its just a hunch, but it's worth checking out" Buffy tried to explain to her

"Yeah, I guess you're right" Willow agreed "do you want me to come with you?"

"Nah, it should be right, thanks anyway" Buffy said. Leaving Willow to her work she left the house, making one stop before going after the trio, once and for all.

* * *

Buffy walked down the street, her stride fast and determined. Her hands were free of weapons, she had only herself. _More than enough for three nerds _Buffy thought. She went to the house where she knew they were. Instead of the surprise attack on the basement she had planned, she went up and knocked on the front door. An older looking woman answered the door, Buffy assumed it was warrens mother. She greeted her politely and invited Buffy into the house

"The boys are down in the basement" she told her "it's so nice that they have female company coming around. Which of the boys are you interested in?" The mother asked. Buffy screwed her nose up in disgust at the thought of being _interested_ in any of the trio members, but smiled politely at the woman

"Oh my interest lies totally in Warren" she told her. The old woman smiled in delight

"Oh that's so lovely, he will be pleased to see you. I'm so glad he is getting out and meeting new people" the lady continued

"I'm sure he will have the opportunity to meet plenty of new people soon enough" Buffy told her sweetly, before making her way down to the basement

* * *

Buffy descended the stairs to find Warren, Jonathan and Andrew, all sitting around the table, drinking sodas and discussing the fist plan to drive the slayer crazy.

"You know, you could try and be a little less obvious about it" buffy told them, announcing her presence. All three members of the trio jumped in surprise and quickly stood up to face her.

"Slayer…I mean, Buffy, what are you doing here?" Jonathan asked, attempting and failing to hide the fact that they had just been discussing ideas on raising demons.

"Oh, nothing much" Buffy told them, walking around the basement and eyeing off their set-up. Last time she didn't get a good chance to really look at things before the traps went off, this time, she assumed, they hadn't had time to set the traps up yet, and looking around was interesting, if not a little creepy. They had drawings, and plans covering the majority of wall space, and blue prints to Sundydale's museums, banks, everything worth something. Buffy had to give them a little credit; they had gone to a lot of effort and trouble to do what they had done. If the trio wasn't run by an evil, sadistic psychopath, Buffy thought they may actually be good at something other than evil. As she continued walking around, she noticed the three of them begin whispering to one another, pretending not to notice, she continued on what she was doing. Out of the corner of her eye she saw them advance, and spun around to avert the attack. She did a back kick and hit Warren in the chest using enough force to make him stumble back, but not actually cause any damage. The other two stopped when they saw warren hit the ground, figuring fighting the slayer wasn't worth their own safety. They backed up, heading in the direction of the door.

"I wouldn't try leaving if I were you two" she told them, they stopped moving instantly

"Y-you can't do anything to us" Andrew stuttered

"Yeah, you don't hurt humans" Jonathan said

"That may be true" Buffy told them, "but do you really want to risk it?" They looked at each other and shook their heads, no. A moan was heard coming from Warren who was still on the floor, Buffy looked at him for a moment, then deciding he would be incapacitated for a few more minutes turned her attention back to the other two

"Now, I'm going to give you a once in a lifetime opportunity here" she told them, making sure they listened to her. When she was sure she had their full attention, she continued speaking

"Run" she received blank looks

"I'm serious, all I am interested in is Warren, you two can get out of this, totally free" again, blank looks, she sighed

"I'm serious, but on one condition; you stay out of trouble and NEVER try to contact Warren again. Also, Andrew, if someone tells you to kill Jonathan, don't do it" Jonathans eyes widened at that, and Andrew nodded dumbly "You two are important to me, so I am letting you go" comprehension seemed to dawn on them as they realised she was serious. Warren began making movement on the ground, slowly recovering from the hit Buffy gave him

"You better make it quick guys" she said, they didn't bother to reply, choosing instead to run out the door and not look back. Buffy then turned to address Warren, who was now slowly standing up

"You made a mistake then slayer, you think you can just come in here and boss me around? You've got nothing on me, you can't do a thing" he told her, standing up to his full height now

"You're right, I can't do a thing" Buffy told him. Warren was about to reply when sirens could be heard in the background

"But they can" she said, Warrens eyes widened and he attempted to run, but was once again knocked down by Buffy.

"And before you start thinking this isn't over, let me tell you; it is. Before I came here I had a friend work a little mojo on you. In a few hours, you will be unable to come near any of mine again. And also, that whole idea to cause people pain, it wont work either. You know that chip in Spike's head? Guess whose got one now" she said. Warren gave her one of the evilest looks Buffy had ever seen and charged at her. Buffy let him hit her, and when he did, he fell to the floor in pain

"What, how?" he asked

"I told you, you can't hurt a fly anymore Warren, your criminal days are over"

When the sirens got really close, she made sure he was totally unable to move, and ran out the door so she wasn't seen. Watching from a distance she saw the police come and drag a cuffed and protesting Warren away.

It was something small, but hopefully a start at making things go better. At first, buffy had considered inviting Andrew and Jonathan to come stay with her, but she had plans to fulfil, plans that unfortunately did not involve them. She knew they would be back though, so letting them go seemed like an ok option. She had stopped by at Tara's house before she left, asking her to make sure Warren was unable to hurt her or anyone else again, and putting a false, magic chip in his head seemed like the best option, just in case he did happen to get out of jail in the near future. Buffy didn't think they would be hearing the last of Warren, but from now on, he wouldn't be a problem to the gangs safety. After making sure the police had everything under control, Buffy left and returned home to get ready for another patrol with Spike.

TBC


End file.
